Sleepy Admissions
by MezInWonderland
Summary: An overworked Tony leads to a fluffy situation with even fluffier confessions. After a nights rest, Steve thinks it's a case of better left forgotten. But is it? Carry on with the pair on various fluffy occasions
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so I hope you like it. I own nothing *I wish* **

« Tony can I come in? » a quiet voice asked behind Tony jolting him out of his work.

"sure thing come on in Cap." Tony agreed chuckling when Steve just stared at him from behind the glass. "You want me to let you in? I gave you the code didn't I?"

"I don't know how to do it." Steve admitted blushing. "Can you show me?"

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" once Steve was safely in the lab incident free and staring around at all the technology.

"I brought you coffee." Steve says looking up through his lashes. Tony found it incredibly hard not to just melt there and then. "But I see JARVIS has the coffee base covered. Sorry.. I'll just.. I'll.. sorry."

"Steve stop, it's the thought that counts right? Thanks. Could use a little human contact after," Tony looks at his watch, "32 hours now."

"Tony!" Steve says shocked "You have to leave. And sleep! And Eat! And shower!" he adds getting slightly hysterical.

"Woah hey Cap calm down. I've been down here for far longer." Tony says trying to placate him. He's more than slightly startled by this turn of events. Yeh him and Cap have been getting along and he's been harbouring his more than slightly small crush on the man but this concern, well this is new to him. He doesn't know how to deal with this. Every time someone has tried to get close he just pushes them away. But not anymore, now he had this strange pseudo family going on. Closer to a family than he's ever had and he desperately doesn't want to mess it up this time. Bearing that in mind he relents and with a quick stretch that results in many clicking bones and says "yeah alright, I'll come up and eat and be a normal human for a while."

"I'll make us some dinner. What do you want?"

"Sandwiches?"

"I can do that. Do you want to maybe watch a film after you shower? I'm not even half way on that list Bruce gave me of ones to watch." Steve said looking uncharacteristically nervous. It was odd seeing Steve nervous for Tony. He was used to their fearless leader, always with a plan but this Steve, well he could get used to this. Rather than keep him in suspense any longer and stop his arc reactor working overtime to fix what Steve's puppy looks where doing to his heart he said "Sure I'll meet you in the lounge in 20 minutes?" Steve could actually be a puppy he thought as he watched Steve's eyes light up and bound back upstairs to pick a film. Sighing, he put away his work and trudged upstairs for a shower. He wasn't going to lie though, it did feel good and he probably should have done it hours ago.

When he ambled back upstairs he found Steve sitting on the sofa with sandwiches, a bowl of popcorn and a huge coke. Tony flopped down next to him and grabbed the food basically shovelling it in. "What are we watching?" he asked although it sounded more like 'wa harechewatshing' with all the food in his mouth.

"Love Actually. I think. Banner put it on the list." Tony grinned. Ah yes a gooey love film for him to snuggle down with Steve to watch. As if he thought with a sigh.

"Love Actually? Chic flick for us then. This is the most Christmassy, lovey goeey film around. Prepare to lose some masculinity." Tony said cheekily.

"Just watch the film Tony." Steve retorted. Tony did shut up though enough to get into the film. He remembered why he loved it now. Soft and sweet and nothing to think about. He could just switch off and.. woah.. Steve's leg.. Tony was having an internal panic now. All of Steve's leg was pressed up against his as they had sunk to the middle of the sofa. His entire side was against Steve's hot heavenly body. Any hope Tony had of watching the film was gone as now all he could focus on was the heat coming from the side of him. He hoped Steve couldn't see the blush that was fighting its way up his cheeks. His body let out an involuntary shiver which of course Steve noticed.

"Are you cold?" Steve asked, the look in his eyes, so warm, disarming Tony completely.

"Yeh.. just a little. But that's alright the film's nearly over." Steve shook his head and put his arm around Tony's shoulder making him fall even more onto Steve.

"That better?" he asked. Tony could only nod and let his head fall onto Steve's shoulder as the warmth was making him sleepy. Next thing he knew was being gently pulled upright. "wahh.. Whats going on?"

Steve chuckled lightly "I'm just taking you to your room. You fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry man. We can try again tomorrow right. I like watching films with you. Especially since you're so warm and comfy." Tony was babbling now but he wasn't really aware of what he was saying. It was just coming out.

"Tony do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Word vomit. Honest when I'm tired. Brain isn't working properly. Still faster than yours though."

Steve laughed and said "Goodness, even when you're tired you still manage to insult me."

"Sorry Steve I didn't mean it. I think you're lovely and kind and clever and you're so good and you're so pretty and.." The end of Tony's sentence fell away as he leaned more into Steve.

"Come on Tony. Let's get you into bed before you say something you regret."  
"Will you stay in bed with me?"

"Like that." Steve said sighing but with no dislike in it. "You will wake up in the morning screaming because I'm in your bed." Steve said as he put Tony down into his bed. He went to stand up before Tony yanked him back down on top of him.

"Please stay." The look in Tony's eyes made Steve crumble.

"Okay just for a while. " Tony looked so happy and snuggled into Steve's thigh now he'd sat down on the bed. "Go to sleep Tony"

"Kay. Night Capsicle." Steve looked down at Tony and watched his breathing even out. He relaxed and leant his head against the head board and drifted off himself.

Next morning the sunlight through the curtains woke Tony from his peaceful sleep. He was warm, so warm, and something felt heavy. He looked down and there was an arm around his waist and a leg thrown across his. This woke him up very quickly. "JARVIS, curtains please."

"_Certainly Sir." _

Tony was panicking now. What had he said last night in his sleepy state? He couldn't remember anything past being cold. Steve snuffled behind him and started nuzzling his neck with a sleepy "morning" Steve's eyes shot open after this and he tried to jump out of the bed all the while stuttering "sorry sorry" before he got caught up in the duvet and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Calm down Steve. I'm going to go and make breakfast okay? You're welcome to stay here until you want some." Tony nearly ran out the room. He'd remembered what happened now and how he'd embarrassed himself. He couldn't stop thinking about how Steve felt against him though. He wouldn't let his hopes get up though. Steve was just too nice and didn't say no last night. Tony decided on pancakes for breakfast. Something to distract his mind with. The other avengers stumbled in at various points taking the pancakes out of his hands. He looked around the room at his new family and laughed. Thor with his head in a box of cereal, shovelling it down, Bruce quietly munching on a pancake but seemingly awake, Natasha, hair everywhere eyes barely open, who'd have thought she wouldn't be a morning person, and finally Barton and Coulson. Poor Coulson trying to eat his pancakes while Barton's sleepily nibbling on his neck. He had to admit it was cute though. Finally he heard Steve coming and held out a plate to him. Steve shuffled in and took it with a quick kiss to Tony's cheek and a quiet, sleepy "Thanks." He waited for Steve to catch up to his actions and managed to grab the plate before it smashed on the floor. He grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Steve had gone deathly pale and it was worrying him. "Steve! Steve, hey breathe, it's okay. Are you okay?" this seemed to make it worse as Steve started shaking.

"Am I okay? Why are you asking me? I'm the one who kissed you. I should be asking you if you're okay."

Tony was shocked and this was clear on his face. "Steve, look at me. I'm okay. I'm way way more than okay." He took a deep breathe but Tony knew he had to do this to make sure Steve was alright. "Were you not there last night? Did I not make my intentions clear enough? Well here we go, Steve, I.. I like you." He felt it too soon to mention he probably loved him and he didn't want to send the poor man into a panic attack. "I would like to kiss you and take you out of dates and be ridiculously cute with you. I want everything with you. Therefore I have no problem with the fact you just kissed me on the cheek. Okay?" Tony looked down, suddenly unable to look in Steve's eyes. He felt a hand on his chin and it pulled his face back up to meet Steve's eyes.

"But you're Tony Stark. I mean.. you can have anyone you want and you can get rid of them after a day and move onto the next. You're Tony Stark.. You're the cleverest person I have ever met and I was so horrible to you and you forgave me. Why would you like me? I'm just the skinny kid from Brooklyn."

"Steve have you seen you? You are without a doubt the most attractive person I've ever seen. No don't interrupt me. But more than that. You lead us without fear and keep us going when we aren't motivated. You tell us off when we need it and you are Captain America. You like everyone. You are everything good. You've been my idol since I was 8 even after I worked out Dad wanted me to be more like you. You are everything I could want. You make me try to be a better person." Tony put his hand on Steve's cheek and said softly, "I'd like to kiss you. If you'd let me." Steve just nodded his head and stared at Tony who stood up as tall as he could, tilted his head and pressed his lips to Steve's lightly. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to Steve's. "Was that o…" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Steve kissed him. Slightly harder this time. Soft lips moving against each other, no ulterior motive, just enjoying it for what it was. Steve sucked Tony's bottom lip between his before pulling away with a last quick peck. Tony whimpered at the loss but Steve merely smiled, pecked his lips again and said "Can you make me another pancake? Mine fell on the floor."

"Anything for you." Tony said grinning cheekily. "Will you let me take you out tonight?"

"hmm… How about you let me take you out? I have a few plans of my own for you."

Tony beamed. "Yeah that'd be great. I have to go work on the suit so.. 7 down here?"

"Sounds good. I'm running drills with S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits today."

"Okay so, I'll see you later?"

"Later." Steve said with a quick nod before Tony went up on his toes to press a kiss to his mouth and saunter out the room. Steve couldn't help but think about what he'd gotten himself into but knew it was going to be worth it. He wandered into the kitchen with his pancake and sat among his friends daydreaming of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went into his room at 4 o clock to start to get ready for his date with Steve. In contrast Steve began to get ready at half 6. It wasn't that he wasn't nervous or didn't want to look good, because he really, really did, it was just the longer he procrastinated over getting ready the more nervous he would get.

In his room Tony was moving around quickly looking for the right clothes. He'd spoken to Steve earlier and he said smart casual so here Tony was with 7 jumpers already on the bed after not being quite right and with a wardrobe full of more to try on. Music was blaring out of his speakers and he was singing along trying to erase his nerves for that night. He felt like he should get flowers or something but then he realised it was Steve and he probably wouldn't like that. Steve. Steve had quickly become a good friend after they'd stopped fighting, after Tony stopped trying to live up to his father and just be himself, if slightly less obnoxious. He was nervous though for that reason. This was Steve, he'd considered getting flowers for him, he'd let Steve take control. It was scary. He'd never wanted this with anyone, but with Steve he wanted everything. He wanted date nights and nights in, he wanted cuddles and fun, he wanted forever with Steve. Scary. Even scarier thing was it didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought. He didn't care for his image or things like that, he just wanted Steve. He finally decided on a dark blue jumper and dark jeans. He looked over himself and gave himself a quick nod of approval psyching himself up to meet Steve.

Upon walking into the living room he saw Clint perched on top of the table, who grinned wolfishly and said "Looking good" with a cheesy wink.

Tony tried to calm his nerves and pull out his usual bravado. "Don't I always?"

"Well why don't you ask your Prince Charming over there?" Clint grinned.

Tony turned around quickly to find Steve had walked into the room. He looked good. Really good. An open button down top with a tight white shirt underneath and some jeans. Tony could practically feel his jaw drop. He was fairly certain if this was a cartoon his eyes would have hearts popping out and he'd be drooling. He couldn't be sure he didn't look like that right now. "You look really.. you look great Cap."

Steve smiled easily. "Thanks Tony you do as well. Are you ready to go?" Tony nodded his approval and followed Steve out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked excited. They were obviously walking there as Steve turned to go down the street. He stood close to Steve as they walked, shoulders bumping occasionally.

"I thought we could go for dinner and then go for a walk in the park. I know it's not very exciting but I felt like being outside and I wanted to take you out instead of the other way round. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect Steve. Can't think of anything I'd rather do. Well..." Tony finished with a cheeky wink.

Steve, bless his heart, blushed bright pink and Tony knew he had to keep making that happen. It was a very attractive look on his captain. He noticed Steve was leading him towards a small restaurant he hadn't been to before and felt Steve's hand on the base of his back guiding him in.

A young waitress led them to their table and sat them down. She was obviously enamoured by Steve but who wouldn't be? She twirled her hair with her fingers as she asked for their drink order and fluttered her eyelashes at Steve. "I'll have a diet coke." The girl didn't even look at him. She kept her full attention on Steve and said in a sultry voice "And for you sir?"

"I'll just have water please." He was of course oblivious to the girls' attentions as she smiled brightly and walked off swaying her hips in the hope his looks would follow.

"Steve do you realise she was all over you? She looked up from your chest for 30 seconds and met your eyes and then got lost in them."

"What? No she wasn't, don't be stupid." Steve grinned at Tony. "Have you decided what you want? I think I'm going to have steak and chips."

"I think I might too." Tony said. To be honest he hadn't even looked at the menu that closely. He didn't want to look away from Steve. He was entranced by his smile and his laughter and how happy he seemed. The girl had now returned and asked for their order. Tony was too busy glaring at the girl so Steve gave the order for him. The girl looked thrilled at this and once she'd put her pad down she said "Hi, I'm Stacy."

Tony watched as Steve smiled. This man was just too nice. He was kind to everyone. "I'm Steve and this is Tony."

"Oh I know who you are honey. So what's a gorgeous successful man like you doing here for a meeting? Isn't it a little cosy?"

Steve looked so confused. "What? What business meeting? Why would I be having a meeting with my boyfriend ma'am? I'm afraid I don't understand." Tony grinned. Steve just called him his boyfriend. As much as he'd disliked this term in the past, coming from Steve it was perfect. The girl however didn't seem deterred, even as Steve reached across the table to grab Tony's hand, and said "Oh that's cool. Still, let me know if you'd like a little something different."

Steve turned to Tony who had a smirk in place. "If you even think about saying I told you so I will get up and leave." Steve pouted.

This just made Tony grin all the more. "Never. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" He blushed as Steve started drawing patterns on his hand. Steve, to his pleasure, also blushed and said "Sorry. I just wanted to make her go away. Did you mind?"  
"No. Who else can claim to be Captain America's boyfriend? It sounds good." Tony said squeezing Steve's hand.

The girl returned with their food and drink. Everything was going perfectly. They were talking easily and happily. Laughs and smiles were shared easily. Inevitably though something had to go wrong. They asked for more drinks and Stacy brought them over she spilled some into Steve's lap 'accidently' and started gushing her apologies grabbing napkins to dap at the spill. Tony saw red, and not just the vibrant colour on Steve's face. He stood up and got in the girls face.

"Excuse me I'm trying to help poor Steve here. Could you please move?" The girl simpered.  
"Do you even know who I am?" Tony demanded. He saw the girl look at him. Really look. He also saw the recognition in her eyes.

"Mr Stark." She stammered.  
"That's right and I advise you step away from MY boyfriend before I am forced to make sure you get sacked from here and never hired anywhere again." Tony glared menacingly.  
"You can't do that." The girl replied, however she did look nervous.

"Oh sweetie you know I can. Don't try me because I will. Now step away from Steve and no one has to get hurt. Come on Steve we're leaving." Tony stormed out and didn't look behind but could hear Steve following. Once he got outside he allowed himself to calm down and breathe properly again. Steve appeared behind him and he suddenly felt guilty. "Steve, I'm sorry. I'm really so.. mmmphh." Steve was kissing him. Hard. He tried to get his brain in gear and kiss back but before he could Steve was pulling away and talking into his ear in a breathy pant.

"That was really hot." Before pulling away and striding ahead towards the park. Tony could see the red of his face as he hurried after Steve. The walk to the park was silent but comfortable. Their hands knocked together one to many times so Tony reached across and grabbed Steve's hand. Steve smiled brilliantly at him. They walked through the park, taking in the nice weather and the sounds of life before making their way back to the tower.

As they got into the living room they noticed everyone was already in their rooms. Steve walked Tony to his door. Tony leant against the frame and leant up to wrap his arms around Steve's neck.  
"I had a really good time. Even with the little… issue. We should do it again. Soon."

"I agree." Steve beamed. "Goodnight Tony." Steve leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's lips before pulling away, earning a whine from Tony. "I'll see you in the morning." And with a quick kiss to the cheek he was gone.

Tony stood there out of it for a moment, before he finally ambled back into his room and fell down onto his bed. He felt like a teenage girl after her first date. He felt light and happy and young and he loved it. He didn't even mind the kiss he'd gotten and the goodnight. He didn't mind he was alone in his room. He was delirious with happiness. As he settled down to sleep his mind was focused on one thing only. Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Tony was on cloud 9. He was deliriously happy. He rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. He was about the only person in the entire mansion that was remotely a morning person. God forbid if someone tried to attack the earth in the morning, Tony didn't know what would happen. He had to go out early this morning for an international meeting so he wrote on the huge white board in the kitchen that they were going to have a movie night and someone better pick a decent film. He grabbed some crackers and walked out the door. As he got in the back of his car he let himself think of Steve. He couldn't help it. Everything about the man drew him in. His smile, his laugh, his blush and the fact he was willing to put up with Tony. He just couldn't stop smiling. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he lit up when it said Steve. He hadn't managed to convince him to use of his Stark phones but he'd still managed to get Steve to the level that he could call and send short texts very slowly. _Have a good meeting. Clint choosing a movie _. Tony laughed and tried to still his fluttering heart. He dragged himself out of the warmth of his car and dragged himself into his office where his conference call was ready set up.

It was so boring and all Tony did was think about Steve. He was eager to get home now. He jumped back into the car and texted Steve to say he was on his way home and he was going to bring pizza.

As soon as he walked into the apartment he was descended upon and the food was ripped away from him. "Woah warn a guy would you?" Tony grinned and grabbed his own food back from Thor before he inhaled Tony's as well as his own. Steve walked over and gave Tony a quick kiss, leaving Tony grinning and Steve blushing. "Well hello to you too. And what did you do today?" The other avengers had wandered away from the two, more intent on devouring their food and setting up the lounge for a movie.

"I didn't really do anything. Spent some time downstairs in the gym and had some more lessons with S.H.I.E.L.D on being in this time. Most of which I spent thinking about you." Steve admitted, blushing.

Tony grinned and threw his arms round Steve's neck bumping their noses together. "I was thinking about you as well. Do you know what film we are watching?"

"Uhh… The A-team I think. I don't know, I just let Coulson deal with Clint." Steve smiled sheepishly.

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him into the lounge. Natasha had curled up in one of the armchairs with Bruce sitting in front of her. She was running her fingers through his hair because it seemed to calm him. Thor was stretched out on one of the sofas already looking close to sleep. Clint had of course made a nest on the floor and had somehow convinced Phil to curl up with him in it, but Phil didn't seem to mind. If he was a cat he'd be purring happily as Clint rubbed his thigh. Tony started as Steve pulled on his arm, pulling him down onto the other sofa. They were arranged so Steve had one leg on the floor and one along the back of the sofa, Tony's back pressed to Steve's chest. Steve nuzzled his face into Tony's neck with a happy sigh.

"Guys are you going to be this disgusting all the time?" Natasha said with no malice in her voice.

"Hey I don't see you complaining about that little love nest over there!" Tony said indignantly, putting his hands on Steve's head to stop him moving away.  
"Steve I'm joking." Natasha laughed. "If I was going to complain, it would be about the fact our babysitter and hawkeye are making out on the floor." Hearing a mention, Coulson pulled away from Clint to see what was going on. Clint just whined and brought Phil's head back to his.

"Clint it's your choice of film. You better watch it." Steve said using his 'Captain America Voice'. The voice that said don't you dare disobey me. They all settled down to watch the film and eventually got into it.

Steve was holding his hand and stroking his fingers over Tony's hand. His mouth was near his ear and Steve's breath was fanning over his neck. Tony was distracted. He couldn't think about the film, he couldn't think at all. He wondered what Steve was thinking or whether he was affected at all. Steve's arm shifted and wrapped around his waist as he dropped a kiss onto Tony's temple. Tony 'mm'ed in pleasure and leant further into Steve. "Are you enjoying the film?" Tony asked quietly, turning his head so he could see Steve's face.

"I guess. You're far more interesting though." Steve smiled softly. Tony blushed and dropped his eyes. "Hey, did I say something wrong? I thought it was good to compliment people." Steve smiled comfortingly.  
"No. No I'm just not used to compliments meaning something. They've always been thrown at me by media or flings. I don't really know how to deal with them except in a cocky way but I don't want to do that with you. I don't want to mess this up."

Steve beamed. Tony didn't really understand why until he said "Then I'll just have to compliment you a lot. You won't mess this up. This is new to both of us but I really want to be with you."

Tony didn't know what to say so he put his free hand on one side of Steve's face and kissed him softly. To his surprise Steve pressed back harder and he soon felt a tongue on his lips. He opened his mouth willingly and their tongues met as they kissed tenderly. Tony doesn't really care for the film anymore. Just for Steve and the soft sounds he's making from the back of his throat. Thor's snoring eventually breaks them apart and they look around to find everyone has fallen asleep in the room. Natasha's hand was still in Bruce's hair, Thor's face was mashed on a pillow and Clint had his head tucked into Phil's neck. Tony stood up carefully and stretched as Steve fluidly stood next to him. "Bed?" Tony asked.

"Bed." Steve agreed. Tony didn't want to move things too fast with Steve and he was perfectly content to be pressed softly up against his door and be kissed until he ran out of air. He felt his knees wobble unsteadily and Steve's arms moved to hold him up. He kissed Steve but let Steve have control. He gave in to Steve's kisses. He was contented to let Steve's tongue roam free in his mouth. Rest his hand on Steve's neck and sigh like the teenage girl he swears he's turning into. He knows he should be embarrassed by the whine he lets out as Steve pulls away but Steve just looks so damn proud of himself that Tony can't bring himself to care.

"'Night Tony."

"Goodnight." Tony smiles softly and opens his door, watching until Steve goes into his room. Life was good.


End file.
